


Punishment

by humandeveloper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Black Order - Freeform, Bottom Tony Stark, Captivity, Chains, Hallucinations, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, Original Female Character bcs I can and I want, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Avengers (2012), Punishment, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, There's also Bruce and Pepper watch out for them :), Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony didn't make it out through the portal, Wall Sex, alcohol is clearly his best friend, depressed!Tony Stark, suicidal!Tony Stark, this project is going to drive me crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandeveloper/pseuds/humandeveloper
Summary: Tony is captivated by Thanos after he saved New York. Now he should get away but it ain't that easy...





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So first published Irontitan. I'm nervous af but I hope you like it (I used way too much time for this :))

#  Chapter 1 - Betrayal 

“Bring him to me!” Thanos, the Great Titan, shouted to his allies. Titan was sitting on his throne Black Order around him. Thanos was speaking about Anthony Stark. 

“Father, is this the best idea? I was-”, Proxima Midnight started but got interrupt by Thanos.  
“Shut your face, dear”, while saying this Thanos watched straight to the big doors of throne room. Proxima dropped her glance dow. She was - again - humiliated by his king. It wasn’t the first time. Corvus Glaive, her husband, touched her arm softly. The doors opened.  
Thanos improved his position and watched how Anthony Stark walked in with three Chitauris behind him. Stark’s hands were tied and he seemed arrogant and frustrated - just like Thanos wanted. Tony walked to the throne and watched Thanos very precisely.

“And what do you want? I don’t have time for this, you know?” Tony said with clearly annoyed voice. Thanos chuckled.  
“How do you use your time then?”  
“Drawing to the walls of my cell. I’m doing abstract art at the moment. It’s about letters. There is already F and U but it still needs C,K, Y, O, U, T, H, A, N, O and S”, Tony answered artificial smile on his face. Thanos laughed. Anthony was brilliant with his answers. Confused Ebony Maw watched Thanos. Why he laughed? If one of Black Order would have said that, Thanos would’ve kill them right there where they stood. 

“You’re brilliant. It’s sad how I had to keep you down there”, Thanos said and leaned over. Tony laughed and watched around him.

“Tell me why I am here so I can get back ‘down there’.”  
Thanos smile vanished and he leaned on his throne again. Tony lifted his head and peeked members of Black Order. They all were kind of tense.

“Take them off”, Thanos said to one of Chitauri soldiers. Ugly ass alien walked to Tony and opened violently his handcuffs. Now Stark was confused himself. Why Thanos would set him free?  
“What the f-”, Tony started when Chitauri soldiers walked away after Thanos nodded to them. Maw helted him.  
“You are going to be Sanctuary’s offical weapon developer.”  
Tony though he heard him wrong. Sanctuary’s what? Weapon developer?

“What if I say no to this… offer?” Tony asked rubbing his wrists.  
“There is no ‘offer’”, Thanos said. “It’s an order.”  
Tony wasn’t sure why Thanos was so nice to him. If that was the word to use. This “order” seemed little bit gloomy. There was lot of backstory for this decision, that was a sure thing. 

“Where I live?” Tony asked.  
“Upper floors. You will have own workshop and perfect peace. You can live as you want. But if you betray me, I promise...” Thanos leaned over again watching deep in Tony’s eyes. That glance was like x-ray but more painful and cold. “You’ll regret that.”  
Little kinda evil smile remain on Thanos face until it vanished again.

“If you toss me in to space. I’ll betray you for sure” Stark said crossing his arms on his chest.  
“Oh… No. I will not kill you”, Thanos laughed but not so nicely than earlier. “Take him away.”  
Proxima and Corvus walked down and turned Tony away. Last thing what Tony saw before walking out was Thanos smiling and something weird was in his eyes. Almost passion? Corvus pushed Tony forward to the stairs. 

***

_If you betray me I’ll make you scream out my name. You cry but you still enjoy it. You watch the stars and they are the last thing you’ll remember before passing out._

***

Tony worked hard in his workshop. There was many kinds of gadgets and most of them he hadn’t used yet. His workshop was dark place even though it was very well alight so he saw what he was doing. Whole ship was very dark. There where he was before, was dungeon section and only light what there was came from stars which shined through thick windows. Only thing what he had heard there was endless crying and screams - of children. Hammer slipped to his finger.

“Fuck!” Tony cursed and dropped the hammer to the floor. He closed his finger in his fist. Pain slowly spread to his wrist. Little gadget turned to him. It was made by Tony, just to handing tools to him.

“No, I’m fine”, Tony said to gadget named Smithy. “Well I can’t work today anymore”, Tony continued and watched his finger. It was swollen and slightly red. Now he would just head to his room complex and take a nap. Tony took his jacket and put it carefully on. Thanos wouldn’t like that he left his day so short but it was his decision. If Thanos saw that as betraying at least he would see what is titan’s punishment if not killing. Stark walked out of workshop locking the door behind him. Corridor was dark but was little bit brighter from a star they were passing. Outside looked beautiful through a thick class. Stars were bright against black space. It was peaceful. Corridor was long and he saw few Chitauri soldiers and one Blue skin - that’s how they call Thanos’ staff. They were all very shy and didn’t speak anything. Once Tony heard how one of the Blue skins talked to Proxima. It sounded like Blue skin wanted her kid back. Tony was pretty sure Proxima killed that Blue skin. Horrible, isn’t it? Tony got used to it. He just had keep his own side and talk nothing. He actually didn’t wanna see Thanos again. Tony was just interested of Thanos’ motive to keep him alive - because he didn’t count “weapon developer” as motive. Thanos had multiple other beings which could have do the same. Thinking this he came to his room door. Rooms wasn’t really like rooms they were flats with strict camera surveillance. So Thanos’ promised “peace” was full of shit; basically Tony couldn’t use bathroom without no one watching. He got used to that too. He missed Earth and home but his flat wasn’t that bad. Tony took his jacket and shoes off. He turned on his self-made radio and walked to kitchen searching ice for his swollen finger. Radio crackled first a little bit but started then playing old songs. Radio captured closest signals and played them. Sometimes he listened talking what he didn’t understand and sometimes understandable songs. Tony pulled cases open and finally found one ice bag in back of the lowest case in freezer. He wrapped it around his swollen finger. Song was playing and it was good but singer was horrible. His voice went up and down every damn second so Tony turned off the radio and listened silent by sitting down on his colorless couch. Tony threw his legs on a table and leaned back.  
“No nightmares this time, please”, Tony muttered. He had nightmares before about Earth annihilation and occasionally about Thanos but they were just silly dreams. Thinking this Tony slowly fell asleep. 

***

_“Would you come for me, Anthony?” Thanos asked softly leaning over him. Tony smelled him. He smelled like fresh morning if that was even scent. Thanos smiled at him._

__

_“Would you?” titan asked again._  
_“If you want so, my king”, Tony answered. Thanos chuckled._  
_“That’s how you do it, little one.”_

 _Suddenly Thanos were standing in front of his throne. He was smiling like he knew something._  
_“Something wrong, **Tony**?” Thanos asked. Tony shaked his head to answer “no”._  
_“Good because this night you will apologize me. Becking for more. You’ll see what I’m capable of.”_  
_Tony watched how Thanos sat down on stairs before his throne. Throne room was lighter than last time. Hundred of candles floated just upon water all over the room. Thanos watched how one by one candles vanished ‘til there was only few left. Tony walked to Thanos like bigger force has made him to do so. Thanos tilted his head watching Tony so precisely it made Tony feel uncomfortable. Thanos got up and waited until Tony stood in front of him._

 _“How do you say it?” titan asked with cold deep voice which shattered every cell in Tony’s body._  
_“Thank you, my king”, Tony said but it was like somebody else said it. Thanos smiled and lent his hand to Tony who watch it for a minute._

 _“For me.” Thanos said. Tony put his hand on Thanos’ and titan pulled him closer leaning over him. Tony couldn’t move when Thanos grabbed his lower back and breathed to his ear._  
_“If you don’t behave”, Thanos chuckled and slid his hand on Tony’s ass which made Tony reeled on Thanos. “It’s just my prize.”_  
***

Tony woke up with flinching. His body was shaking and he was all over sweaty. He took deep breath and fell down from the couch. Stark tried to stand up but couldn’t do it. Tony had to haul himself to bathroom because his legs didn’t work. Thanos haunted still his mind and he saw Thanos’ eyes and that great lust in them. He felt sick. Tony pushed himself up and walked very cumbersome to the bathroom. He opened tap and flushed his face. Bad feeling went over him like storm. Tony’s legs tumbled down and he passed out to bathroom’s floor.

Hours moved slowly and Tony laid down there for hours. He was falling to the emptiness for eternity. When he finally woke up he had to vomit. The bad feeling grew stronger every second he breathed.

“Oh fuck”, Tony cursed and vibed vomit from corner of his mouth to his sleeve. He had painful headache which tried to stop him from standing up but Tony made it through bad feeling.

“I need a drink now”, he mumbled and staggered to the kitchen. Tony opened one of the drawers and took a bottle of some kind of alcohol. He drank it straight from the bottle. He didn’t care if it made him feeling even worse. He just wanted to forget everything. Thanos, where he was, his life and himself. 

***

Tony sat on his couch again and watched his dark grey wall. It was full of scratches made by previous residents. How he could get away from there? He had good life in Earth. There was Avengers, his tech and life. He drank from lucid bottle half full of blue liquid. It tasted good but still bitter as alcohol should. His finger was aching. Slowly his mind wandered back to Thanos. He drank more and laid his head back and gazed the roof. Headache grew stronger. He should do something to defend himself. Or help others if that helps him escape from there. That horrible ship which was one of the greatest warship in the galaxy and was lead by the universum’s strongest being. What a mess he was in. Suddenly somebody knocked to the door. Tony jumped up and regret that in second ‘cause bad feeling billowed over him again. However he walked to the door and opened it. There was a female Blue skin. She bowed to Tony.

“Oh please don’t”, Tony said and let the Blue skin come inside. She carried her cleaning equipment with her.  
“There’s a little surprise in the bathroom”, Tony laughed and pointed to bathroom door. Blue skin noticed a bottle in his hand. This one was little bit older and looked callous. Maybe she learned hide her feelings while being in there. It wouldn’t be unusual. Blue skin nodded and Tony walked back to couch drinking his drink at the same time. Blue skin started with kitchen. 

“Those drinks will kill you”, Blue skin said unexpectedly. Tony laughed.  
“Then I’m glad I’ve many of these.”  
Blue skin cleaned the kitchen in silence while Tony wished for death. No matter how hard he tried to forget his nightmare it always popped up in some point. He was like quarry and Thanos was predator. 

“We all hope we’re dead in here”, Blue skin said again unexpectedly. Tony didn’t answer. He knew that Blue skin had lost something to Thanos that was a sure thing.

“What did you lose?” he finally decide to ask. She was quiet for a second.  
“My son.”  
Tony nodded and drank again.

“I’m from Earth. Thanos captured me when I saved one whole city from annihilation”, Tony said closing his eyes. Blue skin was quiet again. She mopped Tony’s vomit from bathroom’s floor.

“My son is young or was. I can’t tell, I haven’t seen him since we came here.”  
Tony nodded letting his head fall back again and lean on couch. 

“What is the easiest way to betray Thanos?” Tony asked after being quiet for ten minutes. Blue skin cleaned his living room already. She stopped her cleaning process and gazed at Tony who lifted his head and watched at Blue skin. She had bright blue eyes and black hair with few grey strokes. 

“Why you want to betray him? It’s the end of your soul”, Blue skin said. Tony laughed.  
“I’m interested what he’ll do.”  
“Thanos will torture you until there’s nothing but slices of your soul left.”  
Tony turned his glance to the wall again. “And no, I don’t know any easy way to betray him.”  
Stark sighed. His head was foggy, probably because of the blue liquid in a bottle.

“You know they can hear us, right?” Blue skin asked wiping off the dust from a brown shelf in the corner.  
“Yes”, Tony answer shortly. He didn’t care if Thanos heard him. He was already in his nightmares so what could be more terrible? 

***

Thanos sat down to his throne. Proxima walked towards him.  
“Father. Stark is in bad condition. We should take him to the dungeons or he’ll make some trouble now”, Proxima said kneeling before watching Thanos. Titan smiled. Just like he wanted.

“Let him be. He can handle himself.”  
Proxima nodded. She wasn’t sure why Titan wanted to keep him free when Stark could make serious damage but she didn’t ask why. Proxima certainly didn’t want to be humiliated by Thanos again. 

“I understand, father”, Proxima said and stood up walking then away, leaving Thanos alone in the throne room. He was sure that Tony will make lot of trouble but it was only Titan’s win if he would. 

***

Morning came faster than Tony could’ve expect. He finally fall asleep after Blue skin left him there. He didn’t see nightmares, so drunk he was. Now he had just enormous headache. 

“Damn”, Tony groaned while getting up. His legs were little bit shaggy. He walked to the kitchen leaning on walls while walking. He opened fridge and pulled little cup of white yoghourt - well that’s was the closest thing of yoghourt what he got there. He ate it in minutes. Hunger dug his entrails. He hadn’t eaten anything for several hours. He really didn’t remember what he talked with the Blue skin after asking her how to betray Thanos. His finger wasn’t that painful at all anymore. Maybe he could even work? He didn’t get paid but at least he could do **something** with almost free and happy life. Okay well not maybe **happy** but something kind of that - happier than in the dungeons. He threw cup away and walked to the bathroom. He smelled like dead fish so there might be a good moment to get a shower. He undressed and showed his middle finger to the camera this whole time. He really did wanna be alone at the moment but he didn’t have other opinion so he had suffer through ice cold shower. Water - or whatever it was (it smelled sweeter than Earth’s water) - drained on his body. It crowd through his flesh to his bones. His thoughts wandered to his suit. When he was captured by Thanos after saving New York from the nuke, they had probably ripped it away. But could it still be there somewhere? In pieces and every way broken but if he could find it… Tony shut down the shower and wrapped towel to his waist. He picked his clothes from the floor and carried them to his bedroom. Tony had few different outfits which were probably from dead or captivated beings but he had to put something on. He picked outfit which included basic black T-shirt, flexible almost jean kind of trousers and basic white sneakers. Tony put them on, went to the door, putting his shoes on and threw dark red jacket on his shoulder. He was thinking his Iron man suit. He could - in theory - build something what would summon it to him. Tony locked his flat’s door before walking again along the dark corridor. There was a lot darker now when they had already passed the bright star. He didn’t meet anybody on his 10 minute trip to the workshop what was odd; usually he met 3 to 4 Chitauri soldier. 

***

Tony sat down on his chair, watched around him in the workshop. Gadgets seemed useless for what he needed to summon his suit - or even it parts. Tony stood up and walked to a big shelf full of little tools. He picked few of them and went back to his seat. He had few electronic piece on his desk. He started to working with what he got. He had to get something even close to summoning device then he maybe had even change to get out of there.

***

Ebony Maw walked in the throne room with Cull Obsidian. Thanos sat, as usual, on his throne watching down to his Children. Maw bowed along with Cull.  
“Say your matter and leave”, Thanos said with irritate in his voice. He was frustrated.

“Father, Gamora is here”, Maw said respectfully. Thanos lifted his head properly and watched Maw now more interested.  
“Is she now?” Thanos smirked. His daughter has finally returned from her long trip across the galaxy. 

“Bring her to me. I have waited so long to see her.”  
Maw nodded, smiled slightly and left the room with Cull Obsidian. Thanos sat there, more satisfied now. Gamora meant very much to him even though he knew she didn’t agree with him so often. Soon Gamora walked in. She smiled at her father. Thanos stood up from his throne and walked the stairs down to meet her.  
“Dad”, Gamora smiled. Warm feeling billowed over the Titan. His daughter was at home, finally.

“My little girl”, Thanos chuckled and hugged her. Oh, he had missed her so much for last months. Gamora detached from Thanos but was still smiling. Titan noticed the bruises on her arms.  
“You have been fighting.”

“That’s my job”, Gamora said while watching her bruises. Thanos smirked. He knew Gamora was a fighter, a tough one really. Her presence made him feel more relaxed. 

“But I heard you lost one of Chitauri ships. What happened?” Gamora said when Thanos headed back to his throne. Titan shrug and sat down. He didn’t have to tell her but he knew that she would get to know some other way so better just tell her.

“Loki failed in Earth. Wasn’t any surprise really. He seemed… weak at the start already. I really hoped he had grew in my training”, Thanos said leaning his head on his hand.

“So we lost the Mind stone? And we didn’t get the Tesseract?” Gamora asked slight disappointment in her voice. Titan snarled and looked at the stairs.  
“But did you logated the Soul stone already?” Thanos asked cutting off Gamora’s words. Green skinned young woman watched at her hands.

“No, dad, I didn’t”, Gamora said quietly. Sometimes Thanos asked too much from her. She wasn’t a machine as he sometimes kept her as.

“Speak so I can hear it”, Thanos snapped. His voice was demanding and deep. Everyone right minded would’ve been scared to death of that voice. Gamora had used to it. In her childhood Thanos always spoke to Nebula with that voice and little Gamora watched it. Without blinking she saw how Thanos yanked her sister with him. To the torture.

“No, I didn’t”, Gamora said louder lifting her head. Thanos snarled again rubbing his chin. Gamora should've already found it. It was her job to logated the Stone so he could collect it when he wanted. Thanos decided to be more kind this time. 

“You need to find it, Gamora. You know it”, he said lifting his head. Gamora nodded and smiled a little bit. 

“I try my best, dad.”  
Thanos smirked and swung his hand.

“Off you go. I have lot to do”, he said. Gamora curtsied and left Thanos there.

“And Gamora!” Thanos called her. She turned to watch the Titan.  
“Yes, dad?”  
“It’s good to have you back”, he smiled.  
“It’s good to be back”, Gamora answered with a little laugh before she went away. 

***

Tony yawned. He was tired and headache disturbed him. The summoning device was developing. It wasn’t ready at all but he did have made some progress. Stark was going to continue his project when he heard screaming just behind workshop’s door. He jumped up and took the closest weapon. It happened to be little gun for Thanos’ trained Children. Tony sneaked to the door and opened it quickly. First thing he saw was a Blue skin but she was threatened by a Chitauri. Blue skin was the same Tony had met previous evening.

“Get off you piece of shit!” Tony shouted and pushed chitauri off from the Blue skin. It immediately attacked him but Tony shooted three times with his little - but powerful - gun and the Chitauri fell dead at his feet. Blue skin breathed heavily and held hand on her breast. Tony smiled at her.  
“Are you okay?” Tony asked and touched her arm. She nodded with a little move.  
“I think I missed your name last night so would you tell me it?” Tony asked lending his hand to Blue skin. She laughed a little bit and shaked Tony’s hand.  
“Thesiel.”  
“Tony. But now you should go. The Guards are here in any second now”, Tony answered and helped Thesiel to the proper corridor. The Guards were bigger and more dangerous aliens and they looked out for betrayers and escapers.  
“Thank you”, she said with a little smile.  
“No prob. But now go”, Tony whispered smiling quickly and swung his hands. Thesiel ran away with her cleaning stuff. Tony heard footsteps already and threw his gun quickly to his workshop and locked the door. Guards came to the place where Chitauri soldier was lying in the ground Tony next to him. They watched at Tony and the soldier in turn.  
“Oops”, Tony said raising his hands. The closest of the Guards knocked him out and he fell next to the Chitauri soldier unconsciously. Now he had betray Thanos. 

***

Tony woke up. He felt sick but didn’t open his eyes. It wasn’t the dungeons. It didn’t smell same. Scent there was more… home and fresh morning, just like in the dream from the day he met that Blue skin. But you can’t smell anything in dream, can you? Then Tony noticed he couldn't use his hands. They were tied against the wall by chains. His feet didn’t touch the ground. He had to open his eyes just so he could see where he’s at. And so he did.  
“Holy shit”, were the first words he was capable to let out. Thanos was sitting there without a shirt. He looked at Tony after hearing him speak. Then he smiled. He smiled like he expected particularly that reaction from Stark. Thanos stood up and walked little bit closer. Tony stared at his eyes and was very careful where to turn his glance. He didn’t want to gave that pleasure to Thanos if he would watch at his abs or biceps. Tony’s head was same level with Thanos. Titan wiped his hands on a towel while watching Tony. He was thinking something.  
“You betrayed me”, Thanos finally said. When he said it he turned his gaze away. Titan put the towel to the table next to him. Just now Tony watched around him. He was in shadowy room. There was a great-sized bed next to him. He was in… Thanos’ bedroom? There was little sculptures on one table. On the wall there was weapons, lot of them. Thanos’ armor was probably in the closet because it’s door was little bit open and golden shimmered through a slit. 

“I’m impressed by your constructor skills”, Titan said giving a short look for Tony. Stark laughed quietly.  
“Are you now?”  
Thanos tilted his head while turning to watch Tony again. There was something special in Titan’s eyes. Intensity. That was it. Tony just watched back and waited for his answer. But he didn’t answer. Titan walked to the showcase and opened it. Thanos took big glass (well normal sized for him) and poured red drink into it. Tony guessed it was alcohol at least it smelled like it. It smelled very strong and there was strawberryish scent mixed with that same bitter scent as his last evening’s drink. Alcohol it was. 

“Well when you start to rip my body parts off?” Tony asked while watching Titan drinking his drink like he hadn’t hurry at all.  
“I told you I’ll not kill you. Ripping your body parts off would kill you”, Thanos answered but didn’t looked at Tony.  
“No shit smart ass”, Stark said and rolled his eyes. He was still chained to the wall and thick metal pressed his wrists. Thanos turned to watch him. He drank and tilted his head again. Titan seemed to examine him.

“If you would be any _normal_ human, I would probably torture you until you beg me to stop at your last moments”, Thanos said and put the glass down. Tony raised his other brow a little bit.  
“But I’m not normal?” he asked and watched how Thanos walked closer.  
“No you’re not”, Thanos chuckled. “You need something harsher or you don’t never learn.”  
Thanos stood already so close that Tony could've smelled him. And he did. Thanos smelled alcohol but still somehow fresh and masculine.

“So am I going to hang here and listen your psychological drivel or-” Tony didn’t have time to finish his sentence when Thanos interrupted him by kissing him. It wasn’t a tender kiss. It was mean and unfair. Tony couldn’t move but hung there. Thanos’ hands wandered to Tony’s chest. Titan teared his shirt in half still kissing him so he’d stay quiet. Thanos could’ve ripped the Arc reactor off with one twitch but he didn’t. He laid his hands on Tony’s waist and finally detached from the kiss. He kneeled while Tony tried to catch his breath. Titan smiled. He nibbled Tony’s stomach and slid his hands to Tony’s thighs. Tony breathed heavily. He felt how he hardened even though he didn’t _want_. Tony pressed himself against the wall. Thanos chuckled sliding his hands smoothly to the trousers waist and slid them off. Tony huffed and lifted his chin so he watched the ceiling. Thanos took hard grip of his thigh and waist. He was gonna be bruised on the next day. Thanos kissed Tony’s thighs and lower stomach. Tony couldn’t help but groan. He wanted it to be over but something inside him _wanted_ more. Suddenly Thanos stood up and slid his hands all over on Tony’s body, caressed it. Finally Tony had to watch him. He saw endless lust in his eyes. 

“Have you learned yet?” Thanos whispered, pressed himself against Tony and leaned his head to Tony’s neck. He didn’t answer. Then his legs worked like by themself. They wrapped around Thanos’ waist. Tony felt how Titan chuckled against his neck. In one quick move Thanos opened his own trousers and let them fell. Titan caressed his skin with his left hand and other hand was on Tony’s hair.

“And now”, Thanos whispered. “You’re going to be punished.”  
And without any other warning Thanos shoved himself up inside Tony. He shouted out loud. If he had enough strength the chains would’ve break when he pulled himself forward. Thanos groaned as much as Tony did. He kept Tony up with one hand and with other one he leaned on the wall. Tony saw only white spreading pain but in it there was pleasure that he didn’t want but got anyway. Thanos’ cock slided deeper in every second. Tony couldn’t breathe properly and almost passed out when Titan shoved himself deep as he could. Thanos groaned and pushed Tony against wall harder than previously. Titan slid his hand on the right side chain which kept Tony up. Tony himself grabbed Thanos hand in his own. He felt how Thanos’ cock pulsed inside him. Thanos tried to control his own voice but couldn’t do nothing but breath so heavily it certainly reached other rooms around them. Tony clasped Titan’s hand and tried to stay quiet but it didn’t worked out and Tony moaned.

“Free me”, Tony gasped. Tears of pain almost broke his voice into the pieces. Thanos pulled himself out and Tony catched his breath leaning on his shoulder. Titan reached for the chain and squeezed it inside his fist. It broke. Tony’s other hand was free and he automatically landed it on Thanos’ back. Now he was chained by his left hand (+ Thanos kept him so strict against the wall he was basically tied down). Thanos shoved himself again inside Tony and did it again and again and again.

“Please… Stop”, Stark asked hand on his chest. Tony didn’t wanna enjoy it but he did. He felt every muscle moving in Thanos’ body. His deep groans and panting. His big hand on Tony’s waist and cock inside him. Thanos didn’t stop as Tony asked but he did slow down. Made it little bit more painful. He smirked as Tony moaned. Tony moved his free hand to Thanos’ bicep. His fingers cling to his muscles. Thanos was very close to his climax so he had to move faster. His hand squeezed Tony’s waist so hard, Tony though it would break his hip bone. When he buried his face on Titan’s shoulder, Thanos broke the other chain from his left hand. Tony planted his other hand on back of the titan’s neck and bend his own head back. He saw only white and red. Pain struck his body like a lightning bolt. But there was so much pleasure in it that he moaned and made Thanos groaned even louder that he already did. Titan placed his other hand on Tony’s dark brown hair, yanked his head little bit back and nibbled his neck. Tony himself pushed himself so down that Thanos’ cock slided almost full inside him. He didn’t fight the pleasure anymore. Then Thanos came with loud grunt. He breathed heavily against bare skin of Stark. He smiled, Tony felt it with his last powers. Titan pulled himself out and white bluish liquid drained on their skins. Thanos walked slowly to his bed and leaned on letting Tony fall on it. Titan couldn’t resist himself from kneeling and kissing Tony’s sweaty thighs. 

“Holy shit”, Tony gasped unclearly when Thanos grabbed his cock. He pushed himself to his fingers making Thanos smile. Stark was now so close of passing out that he only felt Thanos like an abstract painting.  
“I will give you a second chance, Tony”, Titan said and jerked Tony off (what didn’t need much when Tony was already so close). Then he passed out on Thanos’ bed, dripping white sperm. Thanos smiled and kissed his stomach while standing up.  
“Until the next time.”


	2. Something Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to get over from his punishment. It's not so easy when you're trapped in an alien spaceship with horrors inside it - and inside your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took little bit more time than I expected (I blame my laziness xD). This is more no-action chapter but it's a chapter anyway. This chapter would be longer than lotr if I hadn't decide to cut it here x)

#  Chapter 2 - Something Useful 

_“Stop it, please. I- I don’t want to-”_  
_“Yes you do. Don’t lie. If you don’t want this you would wake up.”_  
_“No I can’t wake up. I can’t.”_  
_“You don’t **want**. Accept it.”_  
_“No, no, no. Stop it please. I- I do what you want.”_  
_“This is what I want and you want it too, Anthony. Say it to me. Say it!”_

***

Tony wake up again with flinching. He was sweaty. His hands shaked. His arc reactor felt like it burned a hole to his chest. He didn’t see anything in that dream. He just heard. Tony lied on his bed in his flat. Why he was there? Why not in the dungeons? Was it all just a dream? Tony threw his blanket aside and got up. He sighed out loud because of the pain what he felt on his waist. He watched down. It wasn’t a dream. Other side of his waist was all over bruised. His stomach was full of traces. He breathed heavily. Pain stroke through him when he took first step. Every muscle in his body were screaming for stopping but he didn’t stop. He walked to the closest shirt and put it on. Tony had to stop for a minute and catch his breath. He had never felt that kind of pain in every corner of his body. 

Tony walked to the kitchen and find the first alcohol bottle what there was. This time liquid in the bottle was green. Tony drank it. He felt how burning alcohol drain to his throat and made him cough. Worst wasn’t the pain, worst thing was that he actually did enjoy his punishment. He drank more. Almost choked. He coughed and fell to his knees. The bottle slipped from his grip and crashed to the floor. Something billowed over him. It was like firestorm around him. Pain was gone for a second but came back then. There Tony was, bowed to something bigger. Broken bottle next to him. Bruises on his skin and pain in his soul. He got lost.

***

Black Order were once again besieged Thanos’ throne where he sat in his thoughts, Tony in his mind. He couldn’t think anything else. Every gasp he had let out in that night… he heard them.

“Father. We have new information”, Ebony Maw said. Thanos just watched him questioningly.  
“We might know where to find one of the Stones”, Gamora answered and stepped forward.  
“Have you now? If you know where it is, why you don’t bring it to me?” Thanos asked. Everyone but Gamora stepped half of a step away. He didn’t say it loud but his voice was still demanding and angry. 

“It’s further than we thought and we need more help than just Chitauri”, Gamora said and kneeled before Thanos.  
“Do you know somebody who would help, daughter?” titan asked and sloped his head a little bit.  
Gamora lifted her glance to him and stood up.  
“Ronan the Accuser. But he wants something for return.”  
“What is it?”  
“He wants you to destroy Xandar for him.”  
Thanos growled and turned his head. He had heard of Ronan. That Kree was arrogant and definitely thought too much of himself.  
“Is he our only helper?” titan asked frustrated. He knew Ronan would get his nerves. Gamora nodded. She was nervous. Even if she was Thanos’ favorite daughter it didn’t guarantee full safe for her. Thanos was impulsive and unpredictable. 

“Gamora fetch Nebula and you two go with him and watch that he doesn’t let me down. The Other will speak for me and if that Kree wants talk with me. Bring him here”, titan finally said after long silence what scared all of them. Gamora nodded and left the throne room.

“Rest of you… do something useful. I don’t want to be disappointed again”, Thanos continued and watched how Black order kneeled before left him there, alone with his thoughts. Again.

***

Tony walked out of his flat. It was the first time out of his flat in three days. He had sat in his living room and only thing what he did was drinking alcohol. Now he smelled horrible, looked horrible and felt horrible. He hadn’t slept and because of that saw hallucinations. In every corner he saw Avengers accusing him of destroying everything they had. Now Tony wandered on the corridor and took support of the wall. His head was foggy and he didn’t register anything what happened around him. Few Blue skins walked pass avoiding staggering man. Chitauri soldiers watched him and walked pass nudging him against the cold wall. Tony came to his workshop’s door and with shaking hands opened it. Right before he got inside gentle woman’s voice called him. He turned to watch the source of it. 

“Pep?” Tony muttered when he saw beautiful woman with reddish hair. She stared at him.  
“How- how are you here? You supposed to be at home. It’s not safe here”, Tony said and walked closer. 

“You should come home, Tony”, she said and watched her hands.  
“I’m trying! There just isn’t any way to get out. I’m trapped”, Tony said. His voice broke towards the end. Pepper smiled sadly. 

“We need you.”  
Then she walked away. Tony took few quick steps towards her.  
“Don’t! Don’t go!”  
But regardless of his shouts, she walked away and vanished. Tony fell to his knees and sobbed. There was no way to him escape from there. Sanctuary II was very well guarded. And Thanos… Even thinking of him made Tony shake even more badly than he already did. Then he heard other familiar female voice and lifted his head. The Blue skin walked closer from the corridor behind him. It was Thesiel, the Blue skin Tony had rescued earlier from the dirty hands of the Chitauri soldier. Tony turned to watch her with tears in his eyes. Thesiel sighed and left her cleaning equipment leaning on the wall and walked to Tony. She helped him up and supported him while they walked inside the workshop. Thesiel didn’t have to help him but she wanted to. Tony was the only one there who she had even talked longer than few sentence. He was a prisoner just like her. 

Thesiel helped Tony to sit down. He wiped his tears and laughed a little bit. He was embarrassed of being need of help. He usually didn’t ask or need help; he was Stark after all. 

“You look horrible, Tony”, Thesiel said and smiled sorrowfully. Tony watched her.  
“Thank you and sorry”, he said. Blue skin shrugged.  
“I just acted like you would’ve. And I owed you that.”  
Tony watched Thesiel now more precise. She was somewhere around forty but was still very pretty. Her eyes were balmier than in the first time they met. She was very skinny - Tony didn’t wonder that. Everyone of Thanos’ staff were skinny and looked sick. He actually didn’t even know how they got food there. Did they have collective dining every day or what? Tony got his food from the staff every week when they brought some fruits, lots of yogurt, some kind of meat and sometimes (usually once in a month) alcohol. 

“So… what you’re doing here at the moment”, Thesiel asked when she embarrassed by Tony’s endless gaze. 

“Oh yes,” Tony woke up and straightened himself and watched at the table. Outset of his summoning device lied exactly there where he had left it. Thesiel watched it.

“Usually I do what they ordered me to do: weapons. But this…”, Tony said and leaned to take unfinished device in his hands. He ease up his voice towards the end. He showed pieces of metal on his hands to Thesiel. Thesiel watched at the pieces. They were just slices of metal. Other side was some kind of electronic which didn’t look working at all. In It looked… amiss. 

“These little fellas will help me to escape from here”, Tony whispered. There in the workshop was few cameras and he had to be careful that nothing goes to the ears of Guards, Black order, Chitauri or Thanos.  
“How?” 

“When they captured me I had a suit, a real superhero suit. I was Ironman back then. I was part of Avengers - Earth’s mightiest heroes, that what we called ourself - and I saved millions. My suit was excellent ‘til the end. Then I started to think that if I get my suit here and the power for it, I could escape. Now these”, Tony watched device in his hands, “will summon my suit here where I can power it up. Of course I have to bend them to bracelets so they work perfectly.”  
Thesiel watched him like he had gone crazy.

“You have no chance to get it back, Tony”, Blue skin said. Stark raised his other brow.  
“If it still even exists, it’s on the most lowest floor of whole ship. Summoning it couldn’t be more obvious when it flies around the ship knocking everyone out.”  
Thesiel had a point, Tony had to admit it but it didn’t discourage him. 

“Then you bring it here”, he said proudly and put the summoning device back to the table.  
“What?” Blue skin shrieked.  
“Shh”, Tony shushed her and watched the cameras. “Keep it low, please.”  
Thesiel stared him. 

“Are you out of your mind? That would be a painful suicide for me and for you. Firstly, I’m not allowed to go down there and if I would get there how I supposed to carry it up here? Under my shirt like a five years old?”  
Tony laughed to image of Thesiel walking around the ship his suit under her sloppy shirt. But when Tony looked at her, Blue skin was serious. Tony shrugged and his smile faded. Now when Thesiel had said it. It came to him too. How indeed he could get it without anybody noticing? His head started to turn foggy again. Blue skin watched how Tony leaned on his table. She was worried for him. 

“Is everything okay?”  
Tony stayed quiet and nodded. Thesiel raised her brows. She didn’t believe him. There was something certainly wrong. She placed her hand on Tony’s hand.

“Tell me, Tony.”  
“No”, he slurred. He didn’t want to tell her what He had done. Tony pressed his chin against his chest. Pain still shadowed on his skin and bruises and traces were still very clearly visible. Stark rubbed his wrists. They were still little bit blue but mostly yellowish.  
“You should go. It doesn’t look good when you are with me all the time”, Tony said and gave Thesiel a short look. That look gave lot of information to Blue skin but she decided to obey Tony’s order and left him alone. 

***  
Proxima sat down at Black order’s table. Corvus watched at his wife. She was quiet and in her thoughts. Ebony Maw stood in front of control panel. Obsidian ate something in the corner.  
“Is something wrong, dear?” Corvus asked and sat down in front of her. Proxima woke up from her thoughts. She was quiet for a minute and chose her words very carefully.

“Has father acted little bit weird in last days?” she finally asked. Corvus turned his glance down, Cull stopped eating and Maw gasped and turned to watch her. 

“Stay quiet, woman!” Maw rustled and took few quick steps towards her. Proxima stood up and faced Maw. 

“You can’t deny it!” she rustled back and watched Black order. Corvus watched his wife and silently agreed. Thanos had indeed been more quiet and grumpy than he used to be before…  
“The punishment”, Corvus muttered the last word of his thoughts out loud. It interrupted Maw and Proxima’s word fight. 

“What- what did you say, boy?” Maw stammered. Corvus watched at him. He stood up and walked closer to the others. Also Obsidian walked closer and muttered something none of them couldn’t hear or understand. Corvus watched the others. 

“What was his punishment to Stark?” he asked.  
“Nobody knows. Guards didn’t tell me where they took him. Thanos had order them to be quiet about it”, Proxima said and watched her husband very precisely. She tried to read him. 

“Thanos is never earlier hide what he does to the betrayers”, Corvus continued.  
Maw huffed shamefully. He turned around and walked back to the control panel. He certainly didn’t want to believe them. What Thanos could’ve possibly do that he doesn’t tell anyone? Obsidian walked to his weapon closet and took his newest blade from there. It shined in gloomy light. Corvus sat back in his seat and sank into his thoughts. Proxima seemed calm but was truly furious. First she just stood there and watched the door. Control panel beeped while Maw handled it. Suddenly Proxima walked to the door and while walking catched her spear.

“Where you are going?” Corvus asked and turned his gaze to her. Proxima watched him before opening the door. 

“I’m going to have some fun and do something useful as father told us to do. You can sit here and rot if that seems useful to you”, she spitted the words out like they were poison. Then blue haired woman walked out and slammed the door behind her. Maw scoffed and continued his work with control panel. In his opinion Proxima acted like a child - disrespectful towards their father. Corvus watched the door many moments after his wife had left the room.

***

Thanos walked along a long corridor. There was dark and he was deep in his thoughts. In the end of the corridor was his king room. He was tired and disturbed about things he didn’t know was possible. Tony hunted his mind. Stole his thoughts. Titan came to his door and opened it. High glass ceiling rise upon him. Room wasn’t the same where he had punished Tony. This one was only for his use even though he used most of the time in the other room which was smaller and quite simple. This one was definitely not simple or small. King room - as everyone used to call it - was large and more pure than any other part of that ship. He had bed there even though he never barely used it since he was a Titan and didn’t need sleep to survive. But when he did use it, he just laid there and watch how stars and planets went by. It was beautiful. Thanos took off his heavy armor. He lifted it to big closet right next to the door. Titan looked up and saw how stars glimmered against black space. Any normal being wasn’t able to see such a view. 

King room had three different cleaners. They all were Thanos’ best staff and he did respect them and kept them alive. In king room, there was very rarely even dust. Thanos walked to his bed which was in the middle of the room. Bed was oval-shaped and big. It had dark blue sheets and golden details. King room was roundish and full of expensive stuff anyway. Titan was rich but he didn’t keep it in value. It was just meaningless way of power he had. He bend down and took his heavy boots off before sitting on his bed. But Titan had now this strange feeling in his chest. It always strengthened when he thought about Tony. Titan certainly didn’t know what it was but it always made him smile. Thanos threw his legs on bed and leaned back and watched the stars. It was peaceful. He almost hoped that somebody would’ve been there with him. Thanos attached his hands and laid them on his stomach and just lied there. He hadn’t have this kind of moment for a long time. Searching the stones took all of his time. Titan also had multiple planets to go through while waiting. Balancing the universe was his first priority, always had been. Since his own planet Titan got destroyed by overpopulation, he didn’t want that fortune to the other planets. He was a savior. And some beautiful day, he could finally rest and watch the sunrise upon the grateful universe. 

***

Tony watched his hands, bruises on his wrists. He still sat on the same position as Thesiel had left him. He was thinking. Stark was sure he would never find a way to escape. There was no way out. They were middle of the galaxy. He didn’t even know how close of Earth they were. They could’ve been many light years from his home. His only hope lied on his suit but as Thesiel had said: it wasn’t possible to get that without dying. Well Tony knew he would not die, he would get punished. Even death was better than that. Shivers lurked up along Tony’s back to his neck. But the worst part wasn’t the punishment itself when Tony thought about it; the worst part was that he actually enjoyed it. Surrendered to it. Gave up. 

“Stop, stop, stop… STOP!” Tony yelled and threw the table around with all of his strength. It went upside down and crushed the summoning device underneath. Tony hide his face behind his hands. Warm tears rolled down on his face. He did not want to remember. He certainly didn’t want to. But he did. He remembered every last detail. Every groan and movement. He felt Thanos’ body against his own. Each breath Titan had left on his body, came back.  
“Fuck!”  
Tony slammed closest item to the floor. It happend to be his old glass bottle. It shattered to the floor and pieces flew all over the room. Tony bend over and took one of the biggest piece of the broken bottle. He watched it and slowly pressed it inside his fist. Tony felt how craggy outline dug its way to his flesh. Tears still rolled down on his face. Made him feel weak and meaningless. There was no point if he couldn’t make it to the home. There was nothing for him. Nothing.

“Tony… You’re better than that”, familiar voice said. It belonged to a male and came behind Tony’s back. He turned around and saw Bruce. He leaned on the wall with crossed one’s arms. Bruce were wearing that same shirt as the day when he had told about his suicide attempt. It was the only thing Stark could register at the moment. 

_I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth… And the other guy spit it out!_

Tony dropped bloody piece of glass and watched Bruce who watched him back under his brows. Just like he always did when he was thinking or examining something. Now he examined Tony as precisely as he could.  
“You are better than that. Why you would even try when we need you? Come home, Tony”, he said. Same time as he spoke he freed his hands and walked closer. Tony stayed quiet. He felt how blood drained from the wounds to the floor. Bruce stopped few meters away from Tony and just watched him. 

“I- I can’t come home. I don’t know how”, Tony finally said with broken voice. Bruce smiled a little bit with that same sad smile as Pepper had earlier.  
“You do know how. Think Tony”, after this he vanished like nothing ever happend. Tony took again few step towards the place Bruce had stand. 

“Bruce? Bruce!” he shouted but his hallucination didn’t come back. Tony turned his gaze to his hand. It had two deep and long cuts: other almost middle of his palm and other crossed his fingers. Pain spread fast and blood drained on his skin like a river. He put his hand down and watched the mess he had made. He walked backwards to the door and tried to breath normally. Tony opened the door with his bloody hand which of course stained the handle. He left the room. He was in full panic. Blood smudged his clothes and the walls he took support off. His heart beated like it wanted to escape from his battered body. 

“This isn’t true. This- this can’t be true”, he whispered with broken voice. Finally his tired legs gave up and he fell on his knees and so on to the ground. He heard footsteps but soon he passed out to the middle of the corridor. 

***

Proxima walked on the corridor. She was furious and very confused. Questions popped up on her mind. What did Thanos do? What could be so bad he didn’t want to brag with it? She was completely mad about other reactions. Proxima just walked around the ship. Threatened the Blue skins when they didn’t do they jobs properly. Then she heard shouting. Somebody shouted a name but she didn’t hear properly what it was. Proxima walked closer and hastened her steps. Her boots clopped the floor while she walked closer and closer. Proxima tightened her grip of her spear. She heard grunts and sobbing. When Proxima turned right from the last curve before a straight corridor, she heard loud sound… Just like somebody had collapse. Proxima saw somebody lying on ground. She huffed.  
_Again one Blue skin. Chitauri clearly don’t know how to clean their mess,_ she thought but when she walked closer, she saw that this one hadn’t blue skin. It was human. A man. Proxima tighten her grip of the spear again. The man was wearing black shirt and jeans. But he smelled absolutely horrible. He breathed but didn’t wake up when Proxima pushed him with the spear. When she turned human around with her hand, she backed up little bit.

“Stark?”

Man didn’t answer but it was Stark for sure. What did he do here in this condition? And what she should do? Leave him there, drag him to his apartment or take him straight to Thanos? Just now she noticed his bloody hand and face covered in tears. Proxima kneeled next to him and crapped his and, watched the wounds closely. They were fresh as morning wind. But then she noticed bruises on his wrists while keeping his hand up. Bruises on their prisoners’ skins were usual view but these bruises were deeper - if that was even possible. Proxima let Stark’s hand down and watched his face.

“Why so miserable, Stark?” she muttered. When alien watched him every second more precisely she saw traces and bruises on his neck. Slowly Proxima pulled the neckline of his shirt lower. Traces were random. She watched at Stark and his face. He seemed tired, terrified and wretched like he had been through hundred tortures. Smell of the blood grew stronger. Bitter scent float in air. Proxima had to decide where take him to: dungeons, his flat or Thanos’ throne room. She hesitated with the idea of the throne room - Thanos probably even wasn’t there. Dungeons… somehow she felt empathetic towards him + Stark couldn’t tell her what Thanos did to him if she would stuff him in dungeons. So Proxima decided to drag Stark to his flat. Woman stood up, grabbed Tony from his arm and drag him along the corridor like a dead carcass. 

***

_“You have special impact to me. It’s something I’ve never felt”, it was Thanos speaking. Tony opened his eyes and saw Thanos standing there turned over to him. He couldn’t move. They were in that horrible room where Tony got his punishment earlier. But now Tony was on his bed. Chained again. He didn’t say a word. Thanos chuckled. His deep voice drained down on Tony’s body when he spoke._

_“It’s odd how you can make me feel like this when I’ve lived for hundreds of years already and still haven’t felt like this. It’s even little bit intimidating. Isn't it?”, Thanos turned to watch him. Titan had this thin (and almost see-through), sleeveless, black shirt on. He walked closer but certainly didn’t looked intimidated. Tony couldn’t stop himself from watching Thanos’ abs through his shirt. Titan sloped his head and suddenly ripped his own shirt in half. It revealed Titan’s abs and rock hard chest. He smiled at Tony._

_“I know you want more, Anthony”, Titan said. His voice shaked bones in Tony. Thanos dropped himself upon Tony, watched him closely. He leaned on and breathed against his neck. Tony tried to pull himself off but how hard he ever tried didn’t manage to get away. Thanos had locked him there, kissed his neck. Suddenly Titan murmured to Tony’s ear:_

_“No one has to know.”_

***

“Stark! Time to wake up!”  
Tony was shaked ‘til he opened his eyes and watched who the hell dared to yell at him. Proxima Midnight stood next to him. Tony dragged himself further from her.

“What the fuck?” were the first words he said.  
“Watch your words, human”, Proxima snapped and took one step away. Tony didn’t have headache anymore, which was miracle if he thought how much he had drunk in last few days - and this sleeping moment was the first time in days. He watched around him and saw bowing Thesiel in the corner. Proxima huffed when she noticed Tony’s interest about Thesiel.

“I had to ask her to come here to bandage your hand”, alien said and watched at Thesiel who looked like she bowed even deeper. She was scared of Proxima - of course she was. Proxima had killed dozens of her friends. Tony watched at his right hand. White bandage - it actually wasn't even a bandage, more like a piece of shirt - was around it and pressed the wounds together. 

“I did my best, sir”, Thesiel said like she didn’t know him. Tony wrinkled his forehead.  
“Thesiel, what’s the problem? Is this girl deer with antlers picking on you?”  
Thesiel shaked her head quickly and watched Tony in fear. She was frightened. Her eyes shined in tears and her hands shaked.  
Proxima growled and took few steps towards Thesiel and grabbed her throat.  
“No! Don’t you dare!” Tony shouted and jump off his bed. Proxima turned to watch him and smirked at him. 

“You have made friends here, have you now, Blue skin?” Proxima asked and squeezed her throat.  
“Let her go now!” Tony yelled and craned for a little gun under his bed.  
Proxima was quiet for a minute and was clearly deciding something. Thinking of a plan. Tony watched at Thesiel who was crying and holding Proxima’s hand, tried to get away. But he did pay attention to Proxima as well. She was beautiful even though she had grown in such a place and as an adopted child of Thanos. But Tony didn’t think of her more than that. He was enough quick to get his gun and pointed straight to the Proxima’s head. But she didn’t move a muscle. 

“I let her go if you tell me what was Thanos’ punishment to you and if you put that petty gun of yours away”, she said and sloped her head - just like her adoptive father. Tony went absolutely mute after he heard name of Thanos and a word ‘punishment’.

“I can kill her now. If you don’t want to tell me. That’s not a problem.”  
Tony was almost deaf for her words. Bad feeling sinked him again. Like it used to do. All feelings made a mess inside him. 

_“No one has to know.”_

Tony took a deep breath and put his gun on his bed exhaling at the same time. 

“I’ll tell you. Now let her fucking go”, he said and dug his glance in Proxima’s eyes. He wasn’t, of course, going to tell the truth about his punishment - he couldn’t do that. Proxima honoured the convention and let Thesiel go. Blue skin fell to her knees and couched. Then alien took a step at Tony and watched him. She had definitely learned some of her movements from Thanos. So similar they were. 

“Tell me, Stark.”  
Tony swallowed emptiness many times in a silent minute. Proxima’s glance urged him. Tony was thinking faster than light travelled. He needed a cover story. 

“Speak!” Proxima shouted and hooked her spear from the door and in less than a second pointed Thesiel with it.  
“Okay! Okay!”  
Tony raised his hands like a quilty. Proxima raised her other brow. 

“He took me to his room because wanted to treathend me. Also he tried to broke my bones”, Tony started and lift his shirt’s skirt and revealed his bruised hip. “These he made with some kind of torture tool - don’t ask me, I don’t remember - then Thanos beated shit out of me and I passed out.”  
Proxima didn’t look exactly happy about Tony’s story. Thesiel turned to watch him, she was 100% sure that he was lying. She had ability to read people from their eyes. She wasn’t telepath, she was just sensitive enough to read them. Tony’s gaze connected with Thesiel and he automatically knew she didn’t believe. But Proxima did - somewhat. She put down her spear and nodded. Tony breathed heavily. Then Proxima just walked away, she didn’t say a word. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Tony yelled after her. Right before the outdoor, alien stopped and turned to watch at him. 

“I’m going to do something useful”, she said and left the flat.  
“Useful? What’s useful?” Tony tried to ask but she Proxima was long gone. Tony sighed and shaked his head. He turned to watch at Thesiel who still was on her knees. Tony walked closer and helped her up. She groaned while getting up.

“Hey sorry ‘bout that. Totally my fault. I- I got some kind of attack or something. Honestly I don't know what happend but what happend two minutes ago was totally my fault”, Tony spoke very fast. Thesiel just started at the floor while he spoke but when Stark noticed she wasn’t interested he laid his hand on her shoulder and pressed it gently which woke up the Blue skin. When their eyes met each other again Tony knew what she was thinking. 

“You think why I didn’t tell the truth to her”, he said and tipped his head a little bit. Suddenly Thesiel looked horrified and slammed her hand on Tony’s mouth and muted him.  
“Shh. The cameras”, she whispered. Tony had totally forgot them. He closed his eyes and hoped that he hasn’t never say anything. He moved Thesiel hand. Tony gave her a small smile. He was tired, little bit anxious, frustrated, slightly timid and ultimately scared of sleeping. Then he had an idea: he just needed the sleep to survive out of there. Sleep was his savior.  
“Hey do you know any place here where I could get some medicine?”  
Thesiel raised her brows and watched him like he was from an alien planet (well he was but that’s not the point). 

“Does this place look like they take care of us or anyone in here? There’s no medicine, there’s no health care, there’s absolutely nothing compassionate on this ship but food. If you get sick, deal with it. If you can't work anymore, they’ll start to torture you and just before you die they will take you to watch the children. If you give a birth, they’ll probably kill you after and raise your child to slavery”, Thesiel spoke very clearly like she knew what it was like. 

“Well, I’ll not probably get to experience the last one, I’m a man you know. But the thing is: I need sleep. That’s our only chance to get out. If I get sleep, proper sleep, I can develop my devices and get my suit back - somehow”, Tony silented his voice towards the end and leaned to whisper the last sentence to her ear. He withdrew from her and watched how she was thinking solutions for their problem. There had to be a solution. Tony watched how she think and clearly got an idea in few minutes. 

“I know an empath on this ship. She would help you to sleep - it’s basically what they do here. If we get you to the lower floors, you could sleep. But we need excuse to get you there. It’s not a place where everyone can go. I’ve seen her couple of times but only people, like Thanos or Black Order, can meet her. She helps them sleep. Thanos just asks her to read the feelings of prisoners - it’s not allowed to be happy here.”  
Tony watched her. She was totally crazy but so was he.  
“Okay. How we get us there?” he asked and stared her. Thesiel was brilliant, Tony could tell that, but if she doesn’t have any idea to get him down there - it’d be their last doom. She huffed and turned her back at him.

“What?” Tony asked. She was quiet for a minute.  
“You have to look like us”, Thesiel said and turned watch him again. She said that very quietly because of the cameras in every corner of the room. Tony laughed but went quiet when he saw how serious his blue friend was. 

“Well how we gonna do that?” Tony asked watching cameras very carefully. He certainly didn’t want to get caught, now when they were so close.

“There’s few part on this ship where we could be in peace. And paint you. But it’ll need one sacrifice from you”, Thesiel said this and leaned closer to Tony. He raised his other brow.  
“You need to go in my cleaning cart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Boring(-ish) chapter but hey next one will be more Thanos, I promsie. BUt I don't promise that the next chapter would come in two weeks... I say three weeks :) See ya then sweeties!

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will come in a week or two ;)


End file.
